


[Podfic] Aziraphale's Favorite Dessert

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), inappropriate use of whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale loves his desserts. When Crowley surprises him one day with pie from his favorite bakery, it was delicious, but the angel still wants more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Aziraphale's Favorite Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aziraphale's Favorite Dessert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669081) by [FlightlessAngelWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings). 



> Music: [Trash Fm by Alexander Nakarada](https://filmmusic.io/song/4796-trash-fm), [CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)
> 
> Recorded in isolation, therefore with a slightly less elaborate tech-setup. On the upside, I managed to do it without coughing, which I'll take as a good sign. Stay safe, everyone!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Aziraphales-Favorite-Dessert-ebnuoo)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/aziraphales-favorite-dessert)


End file.
